


Windsong

by ventusphoenix



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Contains some references to the Japanese version of the anime, Implied Shun/Skyress, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Season 1 Bakugan was best Bakugan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusphoenix/pseuds/ventusphoenix
Summary: He never did express himself well with words; even though he knows she can't hear him, he plays for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bakugan will forever remain one of my guilty fandoms.
> 
> Shun gains a bamboo flute in this story because let's face it, his leaf whistling sounds horrible. Skyress also retains her original Japanese name 'Phoenix' because it sounds so much prettier.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shun, Skyress and Bakugan are not mine, they belong to TMS Entertainment, Spin Master etc.

He sits alone on the rooftop; alone except for the small green sphere that sits on his right side, and the pale moon that envelops him in its ghostly light. The stars also sparkle in the night sky, as if to remind him of their presence.

In his hand, he holds a wooden bamboo flute that shows signs of many years of use. He raises the flute to his lips, and begins to play. The air rings soft with the gentle melody that echoes around. Notes rise and fall like water in a stream; like water that rushes slowly over cold, smooth rock. The music is almost heartbreaking, but the sadness is lost in the beauty of the song, carried far away by the evening breeze.

“Shun?” An elegant voice breaks the night air, ever so gently. “Are you okay?”

There is a slight pause as he stops playing for a moment before the beautiful melody continues. Her question is lost among the notes of his flute, as both are carried away by the wind. But she doesn’t ask again, for she knows that her answer lies in his music.

* * *

She’s been here many times before, but it never gets any easier. The ground is wet, fresh with raindrops from the passing rain. With the last of the rain beginning to clear away, she shakes stray drops from her spherical body as her partner folds away the umbrella he was holding.

She watches him approach the small structure, reaching out to touch the cool, wet stone. She knows the reason why humans visit this place, and wishes that it didn’t have to be. Her eyes flicker briefly to the faded characters engraved in stone and then glance away before they can see more. But she already knows of the name set there for eternity:

_Kazami Shiori_

Even though it hurts to be here, she also can’t help but become entranced; there is something haunting, yet also beautiful about the numerous graves that stand here as a memory to those who they honour. Her gaze falls upon the simple flowers that adorn either side of the grave - they seem to be one of the few signs of life in this place, besides herself and Shun. And yet they, one day will also fade away and become but mere memories.

Her thoughts are interrupted then by the sound of a flute, its song beginning to resonate all around. She knows the melody well; it is the same one she hears every night. But something about it is different this time, something that can’t be described in words. In that moment, she wants to cry there for the both of them; but Bakugan don’t cry. 

* * *

He almost loses her once, and it is almost enough to make him quit the game for fear of losing her again. She is too important to him, and if that means giving up on the game which he loves - also that which brought the two of them together - then he will. Anything to keep her by his side.

Yet he knows, and she probably knows too, that one day they will have to part ways with each other. But for now, just knowing that she is still here, in spite of his actions that almost cost her is enough. 

“Shun… you’re worried about me, aren’t you?”

He looks to his side, where her small green body glows like jade in the moonlight. She is beautiful, even more beautiful than before, and he realises again just how close he has come to losing her. He quickly glances away, but not before the images resurface: her burning in an inferno of scarlet emerald flames; the blood-red sun that mocks them from afar. 

“I just… don’t want to lose you again.”

“And you won’t, I’m right here.”

He wants to trust her, to truly believe in her words, but his own weakness stops him from doing so. It is because of him that she almost died, and to suffer the same loss again at his fault is too much. But maybe, just maybe because the words are from her, he can believe. Still, there is one last lingering fear that weighs heavily on his heart, one that is enough to tear the both of them apart.

“Phoenix…” Her name is a mere whisper on his lips, light with the pressing feeling against his chest. His next words go almost unheard. The wind blows gently around them, whistling softly in the night air, wrapping and embracing the two of them. “Promise that you won’t ever leave me.”

Not everything lasts forever; all things have an ending, whether it is a happy one, or a sad one. So even though her answer is the one he wants to hear, he knows - they both know - that it is a lie.

“…I won’t.”

* * *

Even the wishes of a thousand paper cranes can’t have stopped this fate from occurring. Yes, the battle is won but at what price? She sits atop his open hand, gazing up at sullen amber eyes that, normally so bold and fierce, now reflect that of sorrow and grief.

“We won’t… see each other anymore?” 

The words come out a forced whisper. It is the first time she has seen him this way, and it breaks her heart to see his cold facade slowly melting away in this moment.

“I am… a Bakugan who exists only in your memories.”

She wants to tell him that everything will be okay without her, but to do so would be lying to him. And after lying to him once she doesn’t have the heart to do it again. She can see tears forming at the corners of his eyes, shining faintly in the dying light.

“Phoenix…!”

“And Shun… you will always be alive in my memories as well.”

She gently floats up to plant a small kiss upon his lips. She can see that he wants to return the gesture somehow: to hold her, to hug her, to tell her how much she means to him, but he knows that doing so will only make this even more painful than it needs to be. So instead, he nods slowly and blinks tears away, looking straight into her fierce yellow eyes that almost reflect his own as he says his next words.

“Thank you for the memories, Phoenix…”

Soon, he watches as Drago opens the portal and realises that it is time. He clenches his fists at his side, his heart weighing heavily in his chest. He looks at Phoenix, but before he can say anything she nods at him and curls up into her ball form. Landing in the palm of his hand, he plants a small kiss on her head and looks toward the sky.

“Thank you, Phoenix…” He whispers and with one last throw, he watches her fly further and further up into the sky, away into a portal that will never open for him again.

She re-emerges on the other side, spreading out her wide wings as she realises that she has made it back home. She quickly twirls around but it is already too late; the portal closes up, taking with it memories of a distant world that is no longer her own. While she quietly accepts that fate will never allow her and Shun to meet again, her only regret is that she didn’t get to hear his flute one last time.

* * *

He sits alone on the rooftop; truly alone this time. Even the wind is quiet tonight, as the clouds shroud the moon in a mysterious misty glow. The rooftop still remains his refuge, his secret place; the only place where he can come to reflect on memories past and friendships lost. Sometimes, he looks towards the great sky and wonders what she is doing, in that world of hers so far from his own. No doubt, she is happy. She is home, and finally able to live in peace. But still a part of him wishes for her, wishing for them to be together, but why hope for something that will never be?

Alone with his thoughts, he lifts his flute to his lips and begins to play. When Phoenix was still around, he would play this song for her all the time. Without her, the song feels even more sorrowful and full of regret. Even then, there is a new depth, a new sound to it this time. Now, he plays with the memories of two people who he loved and lost.

He never did express himself well with words. The feelings in his song now are real, real with memories and emotions that dance with each note that rides on the night wind. And even though he knows she can’t hear him, he plays for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiori Kazami is Shun's mother who died in the original Japanese anime. I remember watching the scene (in Japanese) and crying my eyes out so much, I can't believe I never thought to question it when I was watching the English dub.
> 
> Much of the dialogue in the second-last scene (when Shun and Skyress were saying their goodbyes) was also directly translated from the Japanese script. I love Skyress so much, my heart broke when she left in New Vestroia after battling alongside Shun one last time.
> 
> (also now you know the origin of my pen name, haha~)


End file.
